Le bonhomme de neige à l'écharpe bleue
by Melticolor
Summary: Traduction de "der Schneeman mit dem blauen Schal": Il neige sur Londres depuis une semaine et John sort faire un bonhomme de neige. Sherlock quant à lui s'ennuie...


**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Me voilà de retour avec un texte qui n'est pas de moi ou du moins pas entièrement. Depuis un bout de temps, j'avais envie de m'essayer à la traduction, vous savez, juste pour voir. Alors armée de mon clavier j'ai cherché une fanfic à traduire et j'ai trouvé celle-ci. Le titre original est _Der Schneeman mit dem blauen Schal_. J'ai bien aimé l'ambiance de l'histoire et j'ai voulu vous la partager. Je n'ai évidemment pas abandonné _Parce que tu partiras _mais comme cette histoire se passe en hiver, je tenais à la publier rapidement. **

**Je vais m'arrêter là puisque ce n'est pas mon blabla pré-fic que vous voulez lire mais le moment tout fluffy qui suit!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Le bonhomme de neige à l'écharpe bleue_

À Londres, il neigeait depuis maintenant une semaine sans interruption. Pour certains elle était des plus agaçante mais pour John Watson, c'était une amie simplement envahissante. En revanche, son colocataire Sherlock Holmes voyait les choses tout autrement. Il regardait John avec étonnement alors qu'il sortait tout emmitouflé de l'appartement. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir ? » demanda John septique. Il se retourna avec un sourire moqueur vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « J'aime l'hiver Sherlock ! C'est la meilleure époque de l'année, Londres enneigée est vraiment très belle ! » s'exclama-t-il. Sherlock écarquilla grand les yeux. « Ennuyeux ! Pour moi, Londres est toujours belle quand elle peut me livrer un joli meurtre tout à fait passionnant. » dit-il froidement. John secoua la tête en soupirant. « Continue de t'ennuyer bien tranquillement, je vais aller faire un bonhomme de neige ! » dit John tout excité en brandissant fièrement une carotte. À nouveau, Sherlock ouvrit grand les yeux. « Ne te plains pas si tu attrapes à nouveau froid ! » cria Sherlock alors que John s'était déjà depuis longtemps élancé dans les escaliers.

Sherlock regardait les toits avec entêtement, allongé sur son canapé. Comment pouvait-on seulement aimer l'hiver ? La neige était tout bonnement irritante. Ce mois-ci il était déjà bien trop souvent arrivé en retard sur des scènes de crimes et à cause de quoi ? De l'hiver et de cette satanée neige. Sherlock soupira, énervé. Il devait également supporter l'humeur continuellement festive de John. Tout cela était censé être réjouissant ? Sherlock avait clairement une autre définition du mot réjouissant. Son humeur était de plus en plus exécrable, à mesure que son ennui persistait. Il s'assit en soupirant et passa ses mains sur son visage. Pourquoi John l'avait-il laissé seul ? Sherlock aurait au moins pu discuter avec lui. Peut-être aurait-il apaisé son ennui.

Il se leva précipitamment du canapé et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en quelques enjambées pressées. Son humeur se dégrada encore quand il vit des centaines de flocons voler dans les airs. Mais quelque chose d'autre retint son attention. Sherlock observa John sur le trottoir. Il formait une grosse boule de neige de ses mains gantées de rouge. Ses joues s'étaient teintées de rose pâle. Étonnamment, l'homme aux cheveux noirs constata qu'il affichait un sourire sur le visage. Il secoua la tête en soupirant et ne quitta plus John du regard. Il observait en silence son colocataire en train de construire son bonhomme de neige. Après quelques minutes, John se tenait souriant devant un bonhomme achevé, même si pour Sherlock, il manquait quelque chose. Le médecin quant à lui en avait l'air tout à fait ravi.

Déterminé, Sherlock se détourna de la fenêtre et enfila rapidement son manteau et son écharpe. John allait être surprit de sa décision et Sherlock s'en réjouissait. Il courut en bas des escaliers en souriant et ouvrit prestement la porte. Il mourrait déjà de froid mais la vue de John, tout près, réchauffa automatiquement son cœur. Il tenta de ne pas sourire quand John le regarda interloqué. Sherlock alla se placer à côté de lui et de cette manière ne vit plus que le bonhomme de neige. « Je l'ai bien réussi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda John fièrement, alors que Sherlock secouait la tête en silence. « Il manque quelque chose. » dit-il alors qu'il fixait le bonhomme de neige. John le regarda sans comprendre. « Il a trois boutons sur le ventre, deux yeux, une carotte en guise de nez, il a aussi des petites pierres pour former sa bouche et un haut-de-forme sur la tête. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît bien me dire ce qu'il manque ? » demanda John dont l'humeur commençait à changer. Personne ne s'était encore jamais plaint de ses bonhommes de neige !

Sherlock dû s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne fallait jamais critiquer monsieur Watson ou la conversation s'envenimait immédiatement. Il secoua derechef la tête, une fois encore en soupirant. Le visage de John se colora de rouge, à cause de la colère. « Vas-y Sherlock, éclaire-moi s'il te plaît. » dit-il en cherchant son calme, même si Sherlock pouvait clairement sentir sa colère. En revanche, l'ennui du détective disparaissait immanquablement, c'est pourquoi Sherlock affectionnait tant ces petits jeux. L'homme aux cheveux noirs desserra son écharpe et l'enleva. Il passa le tissu d'un bleu profond autour du coup du bonhomme de neige. « Maintenant il est parfait ! » dit-il avec un sourire en se tournant vers John. Le médecin soupira mais finit par sourie également.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » lui demanda-t-il. Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Je m'ennuyais. Ne t'imagine rien John ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que le sourire de John s'affirmait encore. « Aller, avoue-le, tu ne peux pas détester l'hiver ! » le médecin en riant. Sherlock commença à sourire alors qu'il regardait son colocataire. John avait l'air particulièrement mignon avec de la neige dans les cheveux et les joues rosies. « J'ai fait cela à cause de toi. » répondit Sherlock en se retournant en même temps. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte mais John le retint. Sherlock fit volte-face et vit avec étonnement une paire d'yeux étincelants le fixer.

Les gants duveteux et rouges se posèrent sur ses deux joues et John le tira à lui. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent grands d'étonnement puis se fermèrent avec délectation. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le plus petit avait des lèvres si tendres et si sensuelles. John se sépara de lui et le regarda d'un air espiègle. « Joyeux Noël, Sherlock. » fredonna-t-il. Puis il courut jusqu'à la maison. Sherlock s'attarda avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Apparemment, ne plus avoir d'affaire n'allait plus être si ennuyeux pour Sherlock. Le temps passé avec John pouvait en effet devenir encore plus intéressant. Avec un sourire éclatant, il se dirigea lui aussi vers l'appartement…


End file.
